One Year Later: Love is in the Air
by ParisIsBurning
Summary: Lily's dad and Chrissy's mom go on a date together. Can the gang manage to stop things before their relationship gets serious? Meanwhile, Jen and Wyatt find a spark of their own when they're stuck running a babysitting event together. COMPLETE!
1. Part One

**A/N: Yay! The sequel is here! I really thing I'm going to keep writing these stories... it's a lot of fun, plus this section of FF could use a little more lighthearted humor. It's all either drama or cheesy romance (although this one does have a bit of romance, but it's not so cheesy). So yeah, I hope you returning readers enjoy! :)**

**For those who haven't read the series before, I'd recommend reading just the first chapter to my first story (the other chapters aren't important). You probably wouldn't even have to read that to understand what's going on. But you still should.**

**Okay, I should stop rambling now. I tend to do that. Enjoy the story! And remember, anonymous reviews are allow :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

An attractive young male grabbed onto Lily in a comforting, long hug, smiling at her with perfect, white teeth. His light blue eyes gazed into Lily's, and his dark brown hair fluttered in the wind. Lily felt her heart melt a little bit.

"Lily..."

Lily giggled slightly, embracing him even more.

Suddenly, his eyes bulged from his head and the feeling of calm soon turned to panic. "Lily! Lily! Lily!"

"What? What is it? I'm right here!"

"LILY!"

Lily felt her body being oddly shaken. Back and forth, back and forth, seemingly from the air.

"W-what? What's happening?" Lily asked.

Lily shot her eyes open and noticed Jude above her head, shaking her wildly. "Lily! Wake up!"

Lily groaned and pushed Jude aside. The grassy field she had been in morphed to her dark, messy bedroom. Reality sucked sometimes.

Lily glanced at her alarm clock. "Jude!" She fumed. "Wht h hll er you doin hre?"

Jude shot her a confused look. "Uh, what?"

Lily pulled out her retainer. "I _said_, what are you doing here? It's four in the morning!"

"I told you I was staying the week! My aunt's in town again!"

"Yes but did you have to come at four A.M? I was having a good dream, too," Lily sulked as she grabbed her retainer case from her nightstand.

Jude sat himself down on her bed as Lily propped herself up. "Sorry, brah. The lady came early this time! I got kicked out of my room."

Lily began rubbing the crust out of her eyes. "Okay, fair enough. But did you really have to come into my room and wake me up? We got the Wii set up downstairs. You could've played for a few hours."

"I tried, but your dad came raging out of his room with a bat. So I came to hide in here while he went to go pee. That man is _scary_!"

Lily giggled. "He gets grumpy in the morning. He's probably so tired that he didn't recognize you!"

"I don't know, brah. Maybe he just doesn't like me...I always got that vibe from him..."

Lily rolled her eyes and smiled. "I'm sure he likes you just fine...maybe he just thinks you're a pothead, you know?"

Jude stood up defensively. "Hey now! I tried it _once_ okay? And it was in the sixth grade! I didn't know what I was doing!"

Lily grabbed Jude's wrist and forced him back down. "Relax, I was kidding! But now that you mention it..."

Jude's face turned bright red. "Uh, don't mention that to anybody, okay?"

"Your secret is safe with me. Now let's go downstairs, I'm starving!"

Jude clung onto Lily. "No! We can't go down there! It's unsafe!"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Jude..."

"I am _not_ in the mood to be beaten by a bat! Totally harshes my mellow, dude!"

Lily grabbed onto Jude's wrist and forced him up. "Fine, you wimp. Just stay behind me and you'll be fine, okay?"

Jude grabbed Lily's waist in fear as they both approached the door and made their way down the stairs. Mr. McIntyre jumped out with a bat, causing Jude to scream.

"Lily! There's a creep in the house! Watch yourself! Call the police! Hurry!" Mr. McIntyre shouted.

Lily put her hands up. "Dad, relax! It's just Jude. Remember him?"

Mr. McIntyre slowly lowered his hands as realization flooded his face. "Oh, er, right. Sorry."

"He's staying for the week while his aunt is in town, remember?" Lily replied. Jude slowly crept out from his hiding place.

"Sorry to wake you up dude. I mean, uh, sir." Jude chimed in, awkwardly. With a build and voice oddly resembling Coach Halder'_s, _Jude did _not_ want to get on his bad side.

Mr. McIntyre waved his hand through the air. "Don't worry about it. I wouldn't go and beat my daughter's own boyfriend! That is, unless you do something to upset her..."

Lily bit on her thumbnail. "Uh, Dad? We're not dating...we're just friends..."

Awkward silence.

Mr. McIntyre blushed. "Oh. Well. I'm, uh, going to go back to bed. You guys enjoy yourselves...er. I mean. Not in a dirty way... please don't... I'm uh... going to shut up now..." Mr. McIntyre stepped back into his room and shut the door.

Jude shot Lily a quizzical look. "Is he always that...awkward? Duuuuude..."

Lily shrugged her shoulders. "Nah. I think he's just really tired. Odds are when he wakes up he won't even remember what happened. So, since there's no chance of getting back to sleep...why don't you start up the Wii while I make some pancakes. We can play Mario Kart until it's time to go to work."

"Sounds good to me!"

-

Mr. McIntyre stepped out from his bedroom, fully dressed and smiling. "Good morning, Lily and Jude."

The two paused their game and looked up.

"Morning Mr. McIntyre..." Jude mumbled.

Lily giggled. "You're awful chipper for somebody who's up at seven in the morning. Why are you up so early, anyways?"

Mr. McIntyre grinned. "Today's my first day of work!"

Lily scrunched her nose up. "On a Saturday?"

"Yeah... my work schedule is going to be a little different than it was back in the U.S...but oh well! Nothing can ruin my mood right now!"

Lily shot him a knowing look. "Okay, _nobody _gets excited about going to _work_. What's really exciting you?"

"Okay, well...your father has a date tonight!"

Lily stood up and high-fived her dad. "All right!"

Jude smiled. "Duuuuude! Nice! _And_ you've only been living here for about three weeks!"

"I met her at the grocery store the other day. I asked her where the butter was and after that we kept talking and we just...clicked, you know?"

Lily and Jude nodded, not quite understanding.

"She has a daughter and two sons, named Chrissy, Jason, and Brandon. They'll be over here to hang out while we go on our date, if you guys don't mind."

Jude shrugged. Lily smiled.

"Oh cool! How old are they?"

"Actually, Chrissy is about your age. Isn't that funny? You might even know her! Jason is sixteen and Brandon is ten."

A sudden thought hit Lily. Could it be...No. There was no way.

"Does she have short blonde hair, big eyes, like two inches around the waist?"

Lily asked.

Mr. McIntyre pulled out his wallet and began thumbing around, until he found a small picture. "Here, this is her most recent school picture!"

Jude scrunched up his nose. "Uh, no offense dude, but having a picture of her in there is _kinda_ creepy..."

Lily studied the picture. Sure enough, that familiar blonde crop and those buggy eyes were staring right back at her.

"You mean...you're going on a date with....my boss' mom?!?!"

Mr. McIntyre chuckled. "She's your boss? Isn't that a coincidence! Well, I guess that means..."

Mr. McIntyre was cut off by a loud scream from Lily. His face shriveled up in horror, while Jude gripped his ears for protection.

"Duuuuude, please, for the sake of my hearing, just calm down!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Coach Masterson! Coach Masterson!"

Jen groaned as Jeff, one of her employees, began shouting her name. It was Saturday afternoon and she was _beyond_ swamped.

"What is it, Jeff?"

Jeff pranced over and handed Jen a list. "Here's the updated list for the Kiddie Jamboree later tonight."

Jen sighed. She had somehow gotten forced into running yet another event. With her experience planning all of the major school dances and pep rallies, the mall staff found her a perfect fit for running that night's babysitting event.

Jen read through the list. "Whoa, we have over two hundred kids attending this thing?!"

Jeff shrugged. "You've got plenty of chaperones, don't you?"

"Not enough!" Jen glared at Jeff. "I hope you don't have plans tonight. You're going to help me with this!"

"But...I've got a date with my girlfriend!"

Jen shot him a nasty look, remembering all of the scare tactics Coach Halder had taught her before leaving her with the position. "Do you _want_ to lose your job?!"

"N...no..." Jeff cowered.

"It's settled. Six P.M tonight, you show up late and you're fired, got it!"

Jeff put his hand on his forehead. "Yes ma'am!" He quickly jogged away, getting back to work.

Jen grumbled and hit her head on the counter. She wasn't usually so mean to her employees, but stress really got to her sometimes.

She began thumbing through her plans. The mall had given her the gym room to decorate to her liking and hold all the kids in. She'd let them play around for a couple of hours before taking them on a walk and showing them a movie, which would hopefully send most of them to sleep. She only had a few hours to turn a sweaty gym room into a "beach party", even though it was late October.

Jen looked at the list of attending children. The rules stated that there had to be a minimum of one chaperone per ten kids. There were two hundred and thirty kids and only nineteen chaperones.

"Paul...Tiffany...Jamie!"

The three employees dashed to the cash register, where Jen was. Honestly, Jen did _not_ want them to be in charge of little kids. They constantly made immature sex and fart jokes and were total spazzes. But time was running out and Jen was desperate.

"You guys are going to be chaperones for the Kiddie Jamboree later tonight! Got it?"

"But Coach Masterson, I..." Tiffany started.

"I don't care what kind of plans you have! You either show up tonight at six P.M or you're fired!"

The three of them nodded silently and backed away in fear. Jen really hated to be so pushy, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

_So...that's twenty two...I need one more. Ugh! Where am I going to find another chaperone last __minute?_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"And then, she totally screamed in terror! She seemed _really_ freaked out!" Jude exclaimed, telling the others the events that had happened this morning.

Caitlin peered over the magazine she was reading. "Wait, was it like an 'aaH', like, calm at first but then raising, or was it like a big scream, like 'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'?"

The entire food court went silent as they stared at Caitlin. She blushed and muttered "Oops..."

Jude's eyes widened. "Definitely the second one, brah."

Caitlin brought her hand to her mouth. "Oh, poor Lily!"

"I think I would react the same way if I knew one of my parents was dating one of _Chrissy_'s parents!" Nikki snorted.

Jonesy leaned back in his chair. "Hey, Jen, does this remind you of anything?"

Jen rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Jonesy!"

Jonesy began laughing. "That's exactly how Jen reacted when she realized _our_ parents were dating. Man that look on her face... I wish I had a picture!"

"Okay, Jonesy, this is different...sort of. Lily seems really freaked out by this, according to what Jude said." Nikki chimed in, rolling her eyes.

Wyatt shrugged. "I guess the best we can do is keep her happy and talk about anything that's _not_ related to dating or love or anything."

Caitlin nodded. "Good idea, Wyatt!"

"Speaking of Lily..." Jude mumbled.

Lily began making her way to the gang's table. They all plastered a huge, fake smile on their face and hoped for the best.

Lily sat herself down and shot everyone a quizzical look. "Uh, what's with the cheesy smiles?"

"We're trying to cheer you up, since, you know..." Caitlin responded, hoping Lily wouldn't lose it.

Lily giggled. "Oh, I guess Jude told you about the whole date thing."

Nikki snickered. "You seem to be taking it better right now than you were earlier."

Lily shrugged. "Well, yeah, I was shocked at first, but I really thought about it. I mean, it's just one date. It's not like anything _major_ is going to come out of this, right?"

Caitlin lifted her index finger. "Hey, that's true..."

Jonesy smirked. "I wouldn't be so sure. That's exactly what Jen said on our parent's first date. And look how that turned out..."

Lily froze. "B..b...but that's different! You guys are best friends! Living together for you two would be a good thing, right?"

Jen rolled her eyes. "Not even close. He has these two _nasty_ little brothers. They make my life miserable!"

Lily took a sip of the soda she had gotten earlier, attempting to calm her nerves. "Great. Just great. Chrissy has two little brothers, too!"

Jude's eyes widened. "Whoaaaaaaa, duude! Wouldn't that be so creepy if it happened just like Jen and Jonesy's parents? They'd date, and then get married, and then, you know, _do it, _and then..."

The gang cringed. Lily spit out the soda she had been drinking all over the table.

"Jude! That just gave me horrible mental images...thanks!"

Jude shrugged. "It's just a fact of life, brah. You wouldn't be here unless your parents had..."

Jude was cut off as Caitlin smacked Jude with a magazine. "Just because _it_ happened doesn't mean we want to think about it, you know!"

Lily nodded silently, almost looking like she was going to either puke or have a nervous breakdown.

"No...this can't happen... it's not going to....NO!" Lily shouted before curling her legs up and burying her face.

"Nice going there, Jude!" Nikki snort-chuckled.

Lily looked up, tears beginning to form. "Chrissy can't end up being my _sister_! What if we have to share a room? What if her brothers ruin my life like they ruin Jen's? This. Can't. Happen!"

Jonesy, who was sitting next to her, scooted back a little. "Relax, Lily! As long as we're here, nothing bad is going to happen!"

"What makes you so sure?"

Jonesy grinned. "Because, well, let's just say that we can 'happen' to show up and, you know, 'happen' to ruin things, if you get my gist."

Wyatt tilted his head slightly. "Jonesy _is _pretty good at messing things up."

"Just tell me the restaurant and the time and I'll make sure they never want to see each other again!"

Caitlin raised her hand and waved it around. "Ooh! Can I come? I can use some of the tactics I've used in dates gone wrong to make things even worse!"

Lily smiled. "It's at Zango's at six o' clock."

Jonesy's grin widened. "You're in luck! I actually just got a job there! I'll make sure that _I_ wait their table!"

Nikki stared at Jonesy and start chuckling. "That is, if you can _keep_ the job until then."

"Ooh this will be so much fun! I can show up and randomly sit at their table!" Caitlin mused. "But I'll need someone else to come with me..." Caitlin eyed Wyatt. "How about you?"

Wyatt put his hands up. "Oh no, I'm not getting involved in another stupid scheme. Count me out!"

Nikki sighed. "I guess I'll do it..."

Lily stood up. "Awwww thanks guys! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go pick up a tux for my dad..." Lily walked away while Nikki and Jen shot confused looks.

"Zango's is a nice restaurant..." Jonesy muttered.

Nikki started laughing. "So how did _you_ get a job there?"

Jonesy sat up and put his hands on his hips. "What? You don't think I have the skill to work in a restaurant like that?"

Nikki glared at Jonesy. "You couldn't even hold down a job at Speedy Steve's. And _anybody_ can get a job there."

Jonesy folded his arms. "Oh yeah? Well maybe this time will be different!"

"I highly doubt that..."

Caitlin looked up from her notepad, that seemed to come out of nowhere. "Okay, I've formulated a plan. Come check this out guys!"

"That fast?" Jonesy asked.

Caitlin smiled. "I have skills in this department, you know." Caitlin whipped off her apron and hat and sat herself in between Nikki and Jonesy.

Jen sighed and buried her head in her arm, proceeding to let out a large groan.

Wyatt looked at her with concern. "What's the matter with you, Jen? You haven't said much..."

Jen looked up. "I've got a few problems of my own..."

"As bad as Lily's?"

Jen exhaled. "Okay, maybe not _that_ bad. But I'm seriously stressed out!"

"What's the problem?"

"I'm in charge of running this year's Kiddie Jamboree..."

"You mean that babysitting thing they run at the mall every year? That sucks dude..."

"I know! And I'm short one chaperone and it starts in three hours... I have no idea where to look last minute..." Jen stopped as an idea came to her head. "Hey, you aren't doing anything tonight, are you?"

"I...no...why?" Wyatt asked.

Jen stood up. "Great! I found my last chaperone! Thank you Wyatt!"

"But I never said..."

"Wyatt you have to! Please! Otherwise we'll have to call the whole thing off!"

Wyatt groaned. "Oh, okay, fine! But you owe me for this..."

Jen pulled out a large bag. "Here, you start by helping me decorate the mall's gym room. I've got a few things up but I need help getting everything else ready!"

Wyatt grumbled as Jen pulled him away.

"I don't know about this, Cait... don't you think that's a little much?" Nikki asked as she read over Caitlin's notes.

"Trust me, if we want to make sure this date ends up horrible, we're going to have to do this!" Caitlin replied.

"I just hope I don't get fired for this..." Jonesy added in.

Caitlin huffed. "It's going to work guys! Everything will turn out perfect! Now, meet me at my house at five thirty, Nikki, so I can do your makeup, okay?"

Nikki sighed. "Okay. But something tells me I'm making a horrible mistake by agreeing to do this..."


	2. Part Two

**A/N: I FINALLY UPDATED! Sorry it took me so long, guys. Distractions + loooongg chapter + fanfiction breaking down....yeah. So, here you guys go! **

**Also, if you love my stories, go check out my new blog at .com. There you can read some of my (strange) thoughts, as well as when stories are updated PLUS ideas for new ones coming out! Gasp! So go check it out and subscribe if you have an account :). Thanks!**

**Enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Lily. **

Lily dragged the rather large tuxedo all the way to the Khaki Barn, trying to avoid the strange looks the people passing were giving her.

"This is the worst day of my life!" Lily mumbled to herself. "How could he go out with someone like _that?_"

Lily took a deep breath and straightened herself up. "It's okay, Lily. Jonesy, Caitlin, and Nikki are going to fix things. Nothing bad is going to happen...right?"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Lily covered her ears as she walked into the Khaki Barn. Chrissy, Kirsten, and Kristen were jumping up and down at the front of the store.

Lily sighed. "What? What happened?"

"I can't believe your dad and Chrissy's mom are going on a date!" Kirsten shouted.

"That is soooo cute!" Kristen chimed in.

"Oh soooo cute!" Kirsten mused.

"Do you think there will be flowers?"

"And candles?"

"Or dancing under the stars?"

"That's soooo romantic!"

"Oh I know!"

"Guys, stop!" Lily growled. "They're just having dinner at Zango's! It's no big deal!"

Chrissy smirked. "I don't know. My mom reaalllyyyy likes your dad. She talks about him like _non stop_. Wouldn't that be soooo cool if it became _serious?_"

Kirsten and Kristen gasped.

"What if you two become, like, sisters?"

"That would be soooo incredibly cool!"

"You guys could go to the spa together, and give each other makeovers everyday, and make low calorie meals together, and gossip together...think of the possibilities!"

"Oh I wish my parents would date one of your parents, Kristen!"

"Oh same here! But my parents are married!"

"Mine too! We'll have to break them up somehow..."

"Wouldn't that be, like, even cooler if my mom and your dad got married and my dad and your mom got married?"

"Ohmygod, we'd be like, double sisters!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"We _have _to break our parents up now!"

"Oh I know! But how?"

Lily glared at the two. "You're going to break your parents up just for the slight possibility that you two could become sisters?"

Kristen put her hand on her hip. "Like _you_ never wanted to be sisters with your BFF!"

Kirsten folded her arms. "Yeah! I'm sure you've plotted your parent's breakup before!"

"Maybe." Lily replied in a flat tone. "When I was eight..."

"WhatEVER, _Lily_. We still think it's a good idea."

"Yeah! Let's go plan right now!" Kirsten grabbed Kristen and ran to the back of the store.

Chrissy hugged Lily and squealed. "So, sis, is it okay if I bring them tonight? I have a super special night of fun planned for us tonight!"

Lily grumbled. "Promise never to call me 'sis' again and you can."

"Yay! Ohmygod, I can't wait! I'll see you at six!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"You have got to be kidding me..."

Wyatt took a long look around the gym room. Cheesy beach posters were tacked to the walls, and even cheesier beach music blared from the background. A blue foam mat was positioned against one wall, with a big box surrounding it marked "sand". Wyatt guessed that it was supposed to represent the water/surrounding sand.

"What, no blow up pool?" Wyatt joked.

Jen tossed him a package. "Actually, can you blow that up for me? We don't have a pump, but you can use your mouth, right?"

Wyatt stared at the package. The pool fit forty people. There was no way Wyatt could blow it up.

"I don't know about this, Jen..."

Jen lifted up a sack of seashells. "Look, Wyatt, this thing starts in two and a half hours, I don't have time for you to complain. Just blow, blow, blow!"

Wyatt snickered.

"Oh, quit being immature!"

Wyatt looked taken aback. "Okay, okay, sheesh. What's your problem?"

Jen sighed. "Sorry. Stress really gets to me..."

Wyatt began unwrapping the blow up pool. "No kidding. You really need to calm down!"

"I'll calm down once everything is ready. I hope."

Wyatt pulled out the pool and began inspecting for a blow up hole. The thing was huge. Wyatt had no clue how he would do this.

-

"So, how does it look?" Jen asked. She had spread sand around in the marked box and added in a few seashells.

Wyatt lifted his mouth from the pool and covered the hole. "It...luh...heh...ugh." he attempted to respond, completely out of air.

Jen smiled. "Oh come on, Wyatt! Just a few more blows and you'll be done! You can do it!"

"HEH!"

Jen produced a puppy dog face. Wyatt groaned. He always lost to the puppy dog face.

"I..hehkay."

Wyatt gave three of the largest huffs he could, before collapsing onto the ground. Jen ran over and quickly sealed the pool closed. She shook Wyatt, causing him to groan.

"Oh, Wyatt, I'm so sorry! I knew I should've invested in that air pump. Well, at least you got the job done."

More groaning.

"Just take deep breaths. Get the air flowing in your system again. Breathe in..."

Wyatt took a deep breath, following Jen's commands.

"And breathe out...See? You're doing it. Just keep breathing. In.....and out. In....and out..."

Wyatt kept breathing and breathing. Soon, he felt himself come back to normal.

Jen grabbed his wrist and sat him up. "Are you okay?"

Wyatt put his hand on his forehead. "Yeah...yeah. I'll be okay...thanks."

Jen hugged Wyatt. "I'm sorry for making you blow that whole thing up!"

Wyatt chuckled. "Eh. Don't worry about it. So, what else do we have to do before everybody gets here?"

"Put water in the pool. Otherwise we're ready to go! I'll go get the hoses."

-

"Is this thing filled up yet?" Wyatt asked, annoyance oozing through his words. Jen peered over the edge of the pool.

"Not even close..."

Wyatt stared at the end of the hose. A small amount of water trickled from its spout. At the rate it was going, it would take a few hours before it filled up.

"There has _got_ to be a way to make this go faster. Did you turn the water up all the way?"

Jen shrugged. "I just turned the water on and handed you the hose. I didn't know you could adjust how much water came out."

Wyatt grumbled. "I'll go check." He dashed over to the faucet, where the two hoses were attached.

Jen pulled up her hose and studied it. "Maybe it has something to do with the hose, not the faucet!"

Wyatt turned the knob, causing much more water to come out. The water sprayed all over Jen's face. She quickly threw it back into the pool.

"I got it to work!" Wyatt exclaimed as he sauntered back to the pool.

Jen wiped her face with her arm. "Yes, I noticed." She grabbed the hose out of the pool and sprayed Wyatt.

Wyatt put his hands up by his face. "What was that for?"

"For soaking _me_ first." Jen replied, sticking her tongue out.

Wyatt pulled his hose. "It's on now!"

The two began chasing each other around, spraying each other while at the same time running away from each other.

"I'm going to get you Wy-AHH!" Jen slipped. Wyatt took the chance and soaked Jen.

"Uh, are you guys done yet? The kids are going to be here in half an hour!"

Jen looked up to see one of the chaperones, standing with their arms folded.

Jen looked back down at herself. Her and Wyatt were both soaked, and water was spilled all over the floor.

"Right. Uh. I'll go get some towels. Wyatt, can you finish filling up the pool?"

"What about our clothes?"

Jen waved her hand into the air. "We'll worry about that later. Just hurry up and get the pool filled up!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, guys, how do I look?" Mr. McIntyre asked, spinning in a circle. His usual unruly hair had been neatly combed back and his tuxedo fit him perfectly. He grinned, revealing freshly brushed, white teeth.

"Oh, Dad, you look great!" Lily gushed. "A total heartthrob!"

Jude put his thumb up. "Nice, dude!"

Mr. McIntyre blushed. "Thanks. You guys have no idea how nervous I am. I haven't been on a date like this in over twenty years!"

Lily giggled. "Relax, Dad! You'll be just fine!"

Jude chuckled. "Just be sure not to barf in her mouth!"

Mr. McIntyre put his hand over his mouth. "Is that actually possible?"

Lily laughed. Sometimes her dad could have his awkward teenage moments.

"That was because Jude served the entire mall rancid meat, Dad."

Mr. McIntyre eyed Jude with an odd look. "You...what?"

Jude put his hand up. "Looooonnnngg story, duude."

Mr. McIntyre exhaled. "Well, I left forty bucks on the bookshelf over there. You guys can order a pizza, or takeout, whatever you want. We also have some popcorn in the cabinet if you guys want to rent a movie later on. I should be home by eleven or midnight, but if not, the other kids are allowed to spend the night."

Lily twisted her face. "Uh, in that case, _please_ be home on time!"

Mr. McIntyre ignored her comment. "If you need anything call my cell. Emergency numbers are up on the fridge. Remember, keep the windows closed, don't answer the door unless you know who it is, and if anything suspicious happens, you can escape through Lily's bedroom window and take shelter at the neighbor's house..."

"Dad, relax!" Lily replied. "We're seventeen, not twelve. We know how to take care of ourselves."

Mr. McIntyre sighed. "Well, okay. Amber and her children should be here any minute..."

Mr. McIntyre was cut off with the loud ring of the doorbell.

"Come in!" he shouted.

The door opened, and a woman, who Lily presumed to be Chrissy's mom, Amber, stepped in. Her hair was cut similarly to Chrissy's, and was a light, obviously fake blonde. She had large, brown eyes and was slender, sporting a small, pink dress and handbag. She looked exactly like Chrissy, only older.

"Whoa, dude, that's borderline creeeeepy!" Jude whispered into Lily's ear. Lily nodded.

The clones ran out from behind Amber and hugged Lily, jumping up and down.

"This is so exciting!"

"Oh, so much fun!exciting!

"EEEEEE!"

Amber chuckled and smiled. "You look really nice tonight, Thomas."

Mr. McIntyre smiled shyly. "You too, Amber."

Amber peered over her shoulder. "Jason! Brandon! Come in already!"

"We don't want to!"

"Yeah! Can't we just stay home?"

Amber rolled her eyes. "Guys, you need to come and meet new people. All you two ever do is sit at home and play video games! Get in here!"

"Fine!"

A rather short kid with red, unruly hair stepped in.

Lily smiled. "Hi! I'm Lily! You must be Brandon!"

Brandon snorted and turned his head away.

"Brandon, don't be rude!" Amber shouted.

Brandon rolled his eyes. "Hi Lily..."

"Jason?"

A tall, thin guy stepped into the room. His hair was dyed jet black and hung around his eyes, which were light blue, despite the fact that the rest of the family had dark eyes. He wore a large, black hoodie and skinny jeans.

"Oh...hi..." Lily giggled nervously. He was _hot._

Jason winked at Lily. "Hey there."

Amber smiled. "Well, Thomas, are you ready to go?"

Mr. McIntyre shrugged. "Looks like it. Remember kids, call my cell if you need me, okay?"

The kids waved. "Bye guys!"

The two lovers sauntered out the door, and Chrissy grinned.

"Yay! We're going to have lots of fun!" Chrissy exclaimed.

Lily eyed Jason and giggled. "You've got that right!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Jen tossed Wyatt a folded up block of sweats. "Here, Wyatt, put these on!"

Wyatt unfolded the clothes, revealing a blue sweater and black sweatpants.

"Uh, shouldn't I have something to wear underneath the hoodie?" Wyatt asked. "Plus, it's not exactly _beach-y_"

Jen shrugged. "Sorry! It was all I could find last minute. Just put it on!"

Wyatt groaned and slipped the clothes on. The pants were loose and the sweater felt scratchy against his bare skin.

Jen stepped out, sporting a bright pink sweater and dark purple pants.

Wyatt chuckled. "We look so stupid!"

Jen looked down and laughed with Wyatt. "I guess it's our fault for getting into that stupid water fight!"

Wyatt peeled his sticker, which said "Hello, my name is Wyatt!" in bold letters, and stuck it onto his chest. "Oh well. It's not like we have to bear the embarrassing outfit alone!"

Jen peeled her sticker. "Hey, that's true! Come on, let's get out there and sort the kids into groups."

Jen picked up her clipboard and walked out of the bathroom, Wyatt following behind. Kids were beginning to pile up into the gym.

The other chaperones were sitting in a corner, looking like they were about to fall asleep, while the kids ran wild all over the gym.

"Guys! What are you doing?" Jen exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

One of the chaperones looked up at her. "What? We're watching them! Nothing wrong going on so far!"

Jen slapped her head. "You're supposed to _play_ with them! That's what babysitting is all about!"

The chaperones groaned, including Wyatt.

"Hey, you all signed up for this!"

"I didn't..." Wyatt mumbled.

"Come on guys, go!" Jen shouted, motioning for everybody to get up. They all slowly stood up and groaned once more.

Wyatt sauntered over to a pair of girls, who looked to be about four or five.

"Hi, guys, what are you up to?"

The girl on the right scrunched her face up. "Ewww, it's a BOY!"

"Attack!" the girl on the left shouted. The two girls threw sand at Wyatt's face, causing him to cough violently and even sneeze a couple of times.

"What was that for?" Wyatt asked, rubbing sand out of his eye.

"We don't like boys!"

"Yeah! Boys are gross!"

Wyatt stood up and folded his arms. "Okay, how old are you guys, like, six? Grow up!" Wyatt covered his mouth. "Er, wait. That didn't come out right.... I'm just going to go now..."

"Good!"

"Go away, you _boy_!"

Jen chuckled as she watched in the distance. "Haven't you ever babysat before?"

Wyatt sighed. "I'm a guy. Guys don't babysit, okay?"

Jen patted him on the back. "You'll get the hang of it. Don't worry."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh...my....god!"

Nikki stared at herself in the mirror, post Caitlin makeover. Her hair had been tied back in a high ponytail. Black and purple eyeshadow had been caked all over her eyelids, and she felt like she had at least five pounds of foundation on. She was wearing a tube top that ended right below her chest, which had been stuffed to double it's size, along with barely-there booty shorts and strappy heels.

"I'm not so sure about this, Caitlin..."

Caitlin pulled out a tube of bright pink lipstick and smothered it all over her lips. "It will work, I promise! I always do this for blind dates, or when I want to break someone up."

Nikki looked down at her outfit, feeling awkward. "You've actually _done_ this before?"

Caitlin looked up and grinned. "Oh, lots of times!"

"I really don't know about this, Caitlin. I feel evil for trying to break them up like this. Why can't we just walk in there and tell them the truth?"

"Because, Nikki, that doesn't always work. This way is surefire. Here, put some more lipstick on!" Caitlin replied, tossing her a tube of red lipstick.

Nikki opened the lipstick cap and smothered on the lipstick. "What if something really bad happens, Cait? We're ruining a relationship here!"

Caitlin tossed her lipstick aside. "If you put it that way yes, but we're helping a friend. That's what friends do! Right?"

Nikki sighed. "I guess you're right..."

"Oh ladies?"

Jonesy sauntered into the room, sporting a huge grin, which, upon looking at the two heavily made up girls, quickly turned into a look of shock.

"Aggggh! What happened to you two?!"

Caitlin beamed. "We're whores!"

Nikki rolled her eyes. "You say that like it's a good thing..."

"Well, it's a good thing in this case!"

Jonesy's eyes widened. "Wow. I knew you guys were going to get dressed up but...wow..." His eyes slowly diverted to Nikki's chest. Nikki folded her arms.

"They're socks, Jonesy. Don't get too excited."

Jonesy blushed. "I wasn't....sorry..."

"Okay, so do we know the plan?" Caitlin cut in. "Jonesy, remember that Mr. McIntyre is _highly_ allergic to pickles. So you _have_ to make sure to sneak it into his food. Even if it means pouring pickle juice over the dish. I don't care, just don't forget the pickles!"

Jonesy nodded. "Pickles. Got it."

"His, er, _reaction_ should kick in about fifteen minutes after he takes his first bite. He'll be _dying_ to go, and we can't let him!"

Nikki scrunched her nose up. "How do you know all of this?"

Caitlin put her hands on her hips. "I have my sources. Now, immediately after serving the dish, you'll need to close _every_ bathroom down. Even the women's ones."

"He's not going to like, crap his pants is he?" Jonesy asked.

Caitlin shrugged. "Well, let's hope not."

"Wait," Nikki interjected. "How are we going to be sure to get pickles into the dish? It's not like Jonesy is _cooking_ the dish. He's just serving it."

"Well, if he doesn't order something with pickles, Jonesy will have to carry some pickle juice and sneak it in last minute..."

"Wait, I have to carry around pickle juice?!"

"Do you want this to work or not?!"

Jonesy sighed. "Fine. I'll get some out of your fridge. Anything else I need to know? I'm going to be late for work!"

"Just remember, smile and act like nothing's wrong. Once his reaction kicks in, act like it was a total accident. Don't forget to toss out the pickle juice after you sneak it in so you don't get the blame!"

"Got it!" Jonesy glanced at his watch. "Got to go now. I'll see you in a few!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Lily felt her heart begin to race as Jason sat next to her on the couch. She wanted nothing more at that moment to reach out and just touch him. Poke him to make sure something so beautiful could be so real.

Jason smiled. "Hey, where's the bathroom?"

Lily blushed and began giggling uncontrollably. She slowly lifted up her shaking arm and pointed towards a small door to their left.

He winked. "Thanks!"

After he had escaped to the bathroom, the clones and Jude shot Lily a knowing look. Brandon was playing on some sort of portable gaming device, unaware of his surroundings.

"Lily, you should really try keeping calm around guys you find attractive..." Chrissy stated.

"I hate to say it but, I agree with her, brah. You looked like you were going to puke!" Jude chimed in.

Lily felt her face beginning to burn. "What are you guys talking about? All he did was ask where the bathroom was and I showed him! Since when does that mean I like him?"

Kirsten rolled her eyes. "Like, ohmygod. Even Bumdo over here could tell!"

"Uh, don't you mean Dumbo?"

"Whatever, you get my point!"

Chrissy rolled her eyes. "I don't see what you see in him. He's all emo and mysterious. He rarely talks to any of us!"

Jude shrugged. "Dude also has a pretty bad reputation. He's always hitting on several girls, and some sources say he even smokes and drinks!"

"Yeah, and he's already, like, done it with a bunch of girls. Some said he did it with the entire girl's soccer team. In like, a week!" Kristen chimed in.

Chrissy's eyes widened. "Wait, he smokes? Ewwww! I am _so_ telling Mom!"

Lily disregarded the comments as Jason walked back into the room. "Hey Jason..."

Jason sat himself down right next to Lily. "Hey."

Lily giggled nervously.

Chrissy rolled her eyes. "Oh, enough! Let's quit lollygagging and do something fun!"

Kirsten raised her hand. "Oh I know! How about makeovers?"

"EEEEEEEE!"

"Who wants to go first?"

Jude raised his hand. "Oh, oh! Me?"

Lily looked at him quizzically. "Uh, Jude, you really want a _makeover?_"

Jude waved his hand through the air. "I LOVE makeovers! You're supposed to give them to each other at sleepovers, aren't you?"

"I wouldn't call this a _sleepover_..."

Kristen clapped her hands. "Oh, let's do it! We can do his hair, too!"

Jude grinned. "Yay! This is _so _fun!"

Lily sighed. "You have _got_ to be kidding me."

"Girls, go get the supplies!" Chrissy shouted. Kirsten and Kristen scrambled around and began pulling out miscellaneous items from around the house and from their purse.

Jason looked at Lily and chuckled. "Who's the girly dude, anyways?"

Lily giggled slightly and blushed once more. "That's Jude. He's my best friend. He can be a total weirdo sometimes!"

"I just feel bad that he's in Chrissy's hands. She can be a total freak!"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Ugh. I know, right?"

Jason leaned in. "You knew Chrissy before?"

Lily frowned. "Yeah. She's my boss."

Jason scooted away from Lily slowly, seeming taken aback. "Whoa, you work at the Khaki Barn? You don't seem like the type, but..."

"Please, it's not like I work there by _will_. Back in South Dakota I was the manager of Red Hot Gossip. The company loved me so much that they offered to transfer me to a location near where I was moving. And since there are no Red Hot Gossips in Canada..."

Jason's eyes widened. "No way! You worked at one of those? They're like...legendary. At least to my friends. I've always dreamed of visiting one!"

Lily giggled. She still wasn't used to the reaction she got by telling people about her job at RHG. Back in the U.S, it was just another store. Nothing special.

"Yepp, I worked in one all right! I was the manager! I got to sit on my butt all day and listen to free music while my employees worked with all the customers. It was the best job _ever_."

"Wow...that must be a total bummer, having to move to the Nasty Barn."

"Tell me about it..."

Chrissy turned Jude's chair around. His face had been caked with face makeup and some light brown eyeshadow had been applied to his lids.

"What do you guys think so far?" Chrissy asked. Jude grinned.

Lily put her thumb up and attempted to hide her laughter.

"You're going to look _so _good Jude!"

"Oh, like so good!"

"Maybe you could even pass as one of us!"

"That would be so cool!"

"I know, right?"

"Wait, his hair is too short!"

"We need a wig!"

"And a bra!"

"And a cute dress!"

"EEEEE!"

Jason leaned back into the couch, his laughter filling the room. "Man, this night should be _very_ interesting!"

Lily smiled. She sure hoped so.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Here we go! One chicken salad and one tortellini supreme. Please enjoy yourselves tonight!"

Amber looked up and smiled. "Thank you, sir!"

Jonesy nodded. "Anytime..."

Jonesy wandered back into the kitchen, where Nikki and Caitlin were hiding out, despite the strange looks from his coworkers. "He's got the dish. Now's the time! Go, go go!"

The girls hoisted themselves out from the tiny corner they were stuffed in. "Which table?" Caitlin asked.

"It's in the back right corner. They're in a booth. Mr. McIntyre is wearing a black tuxedo and his date is wearing a bright pink dress. Shouldn't be hard to miss. Now hurry and go!"

"Right, okay!" The two girls rushed out of the kitchen.

"JONESY!" came a roar from the end of the kitchen. His boss. He came running out from his office, looking outraged. "Did I just hear unfamiliar female voices in here?!"

Jonesy shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about, sir. It's just me and the cooks."

"Humph. Well then. Just keep doing your job. Sorry about that..."

Jonesy grinned. "No problem, sir!"

Once the girls had escaped, Caitlin took a long look around the restaurant. Classical music blared softly in the background. The walls were painted a deep crimson and expensive art was tacked to the wall, for sale. Each table had been adorned with a small candle, that gave off a cinnamon-y scent throughout the restaurant despite the food. People dressed in nice dresses and tuxedos surrounded the girls, some who were staring wide-eyed at them.

Caitlin looked down at her tube top and short shorts. "Man, I feel a little....out of place..."

Nikki smirked. "This was _your_ idea, you know."

"Whatever. We need to hurry and get to the table before it's too late!"

Mr. McIntyre stirred his dish around before picking a noodle up with his fork and eating it. "I'm having a great time tonight, Amber. And you look beautiful!"

Amber giggled and blushed slightly. "Thanks! I'm having a wonderful time too! I couldn't have asked for a more perfect date..."

"Hey there, Thomas..." came a seductive voice from behind, shocking Mr. McIntyre enough to cause him to drop his fork. He turned around and eyed two trashy looking girls, who were grinning.

"Hi..." he replied. "Do I know you two?"

Caitlin and Nikki quickly took a seat on either side of him and each grabbed an arm, pulling themselves closer.

"Oh, don't you remember last weekend? All the _fun_ we had together?" Caitlin replied, winking.

"Yeah, you don't have to pretend not to know us in front of your date here! We won't give her details on, you know, _that night_." Nikki chimed in.

Mr. McIntyre's eyes darted between the two girls. He was in absolute shock.

"Uh...I, uh..."

Amber's eyes narrowed. "_That_ night? What happened?"

Caitlin waved her hand through the air. "Don't worry. We used protection."

"Yeah, we're smart. With all those girls you've been hitting on and sleeping with, well, who knows what you could have?"

Nikki leaned closer to Amber. "It looks like you're next. He's using the old fancy dinner trick. Don't worry though, he's _amazing_ when it comes to, you know. I'd buy some rubber before you get too far though. I think they have some at the gas station down the street!"

Amber brought her hand to her mouth. "What?!"

Mr. McIntyre shoved the two girls aside. "I have no idea...." He was cut off with a sudden stomach pain and urge. "Hold that thought!" He dashed from the table, towards the bathroom.

Amber folded her arms. "So you mean to tell me that all of this is just a trick to get me into bed?! That jerk!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"And so then, I made a _mad_ dash towards the exit. I _barely_ escaped the guy using just a spare pencil! How's that for mad skills?"

Lily giggled and leaned closer to him, hugging his waist. His arm was wrapped around Lily.

"That is so...amazing..."

Brandon looked up from his game. "Ewww. Don't you know girls have cooties?"

Jason glared at Brandon. "Aren't you a little old to believe in 'cooties'?"

"Whatever." He went back to his game.

Jason lifted Lily up slightly and gazed at her. "You have the most beautiful eyes..." he said with a gentle tone.

"Your eyes are so much more beautiful..." Lily replied.

"No way, that's impossible...I feel like I could gaze at those eyes for an eternity..."

The two stared at each other, letting lust take over their common sense.

Chrissy stabbed her finger in her mouth, making a gagging movement. "That is _so_ sick. He probably doesn't even like her. He just sees her as an easy target. Just wait, in a few minutes, he's going to give her the 'I'm looking for the one' speech he gave the other girls. Yuck."

Jude waved his hand through the air. His makeover was finished, complete with a wig, outfit, and stuffed bra. He was beginning to act the part. "Oh I know right? I might, like, throw up!"

"Oh, me too!" Kirsten chimed in.

"Shouldn't we do something, guys?" Kristen asked.

Chrissy shrugged. "Why bother? She's not going to listen to us _anyways_. Plus, he's good at filling girl's heads with lies."

"Poor thing, she's headed for total heartbreak."

"Like, _major_ heartbreak!"

The girls (and Jude) fell silent as Lily and Jason stared endlessly at each other.

"So, who wants pizza?" Jude asked.

"Ewwww!" the girls shouted.

"Let's get low fat yogurt and celery instead!"

"Like, ohmygod, that sounds GREAT!"

Jude looked at the two twenty dollar bills, and looked back at the girls. "Do they deliver that?"

Chrissy paced to the kitchen counter. "Not that I know of!" She swiped a set of car keys off the counter and waved them in the air. "Let's just take Lily's car!"

"Shouldn't you ask her first?" Jude asked.

"Like we could seriously get her attention in the state she's in!" Chrissy replied. "Come on. I bet we could be there and back before they even pull away from each other!"

Jude shrugged. "Whatever. I'm huuuuungrryyy!"

Kirsten and Kristen glared at Jude, for speaking very un-clonelike.

"I mean, like, yay!" Jude corrected himself.

"EEEEE!"

"Let's go!"

The three (four?) girls pranced out the door.

Lily let out a dreamy sigh. She was in heaven. Her surroundings were slowly beginning to blur away and all that was left was Jason's perfect face.

"Lily, you are just...amazing...." Jason finally muttered, a relaxed smile pasted on his face.

"Oh, shut up!" Lily giggled. "I'm just plain and boring. _You're_ the amazing one!"

"No way. I'm just Jason, the guy everybody hates."

Lily's eyes widened. "What? Why does everybody hate you?"

Jason sighed. "I've had some insignificant flings with girls in the past. I liked them at first, but they only wanted me for my looks. I dumped them and, well, everybody's too afraid to go near me. It's not fair. I wasn't trying to take advantage of them or anything. I'm just really trying to find _the one_. You know what I mean?"

Lily nodded.

Jason leaned close to her ear. "I think you and I could be serious, though. You're different than the other girls I've met lately."

"I think so too...you and I really are perfect for each other."

"What do you say we go see a movie next Friday?" Jason muttered softly into Lily's ear, sending comforting chills down her spine.

"I'd love too!"

"Great! I'll come pick you up at six. I bet it will be a _blast!_"

"Of course!"

Jason pulled away from Lily and stood up. "If you'll excuse me, I need to, you know...restroom." He pointed to the small door in the corner.

"Okay!" Lily replied cheerfully.

Jason snickered to himself as he marched to the bathroom.

_Some girls just make it too easy, don't they?_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Jen hugged herself closer to the warm sweater material she was wearing as she stepped outside to take a break. The majority of the kids were asleep by now, and the ones that weren't were lying down, anyways. It had been a hectic night of chasing little kids around and trying to break up all the fights that erupted. She had forgotten how easily little kids could get into fights, and over the stupidest things.

Jen looked over her shoulder and peeked into the gym window. A little boy and a little girl were huddled up next to each other, both sleeping with a big smile on their face. Jen chuckled, remembering the little romance between them earlier. She was almost jealous at how easy it had been. The little boy handed the little girl his playdoh, and BAM! Instant relationship.

Jen hugged her sweater even tighter as a cold, lonely feeling ran through her. She wasn't quite as lucky when it came to guys. These days, she was lucky if a guy would even look at her.

"Hey."

Jen jumped back as a voice came from behind her. She noticed Wyatt, smiling.

"Oh, hey Wyatt."

Wyatt stepped closer to her. "Why are you out here? It's freezing outside!"

Jen shrugged. "I just needed to get away for a couple of minutes. Besides, I'm not a big fan of Bee Movie."

"Does _anybody_ like that movie? I mean, no wonder all the kids were asleep!"

Jen snickered and sat herself down on a nearby bench. "No kidding."

Wyatt sat down next to Jen. "Mind if I sit out here with you?"

"No problem. Go ahead."

The two sat and stared at the stars, a peaceful silence filling the air for several minutes.

Wyatt looked into the window and saw the same sleeping "couple." He chuckled quietly.

"Look at those two sleeping next to each other. Isn't that cute?"

Jen sighed. "I guess so."

Wyatt shot her a quizzical look. "What's the matter?"

"I...it's just...not fair. I mean, the little kids can get a boy or girl's attention so easily. I'd be lucky if a guy ever even looked at me! I'm just awkward little Jen who can't get a guy!"

Wyatt put his hand on Jen's shoulder. "I know how you feel. Girls never want to notice me. Everybody thinks I'm too soft, or too puny, or whatever. It really sucks sometimes. But, if it helps, I don't think you're awkward."

Jen smiled weakly. "Thanks. You aren't puny at all. And being soft isn't a bad thing, you know."

The two stared at the sky some more. Jen subconsciously rested her head onto Wyatt.

"Sometimes I wonder if I'm going to be single for the rest of my life..." Jen whimpered softly.

Wyatt looked down at Jen. "I do, too, actually."

"I just wish I could find him...the perfect guy. One who's sweet, caring, someone who really knows me..."

Wyatt sighed. "I wish I could find a girl who wasn't so judgmental. One who likes me for me."

Jen lifted herself from Wyatt and the two stared at each other. Unfamiliar thoughts crossed both of their minds, and suddenly the cold air turned very, very warm.

And, seemingly out of nowhere, a kiss crept onto the two of them.


	3. Part Three

**A/N: Hmmm. I don't like this too much. I felt too rushed, plus I've been really into my other story. But the next idea I have for the series is pretty funny :). Read and review anyways and tell me what you thought of the story! Also, suggestions for the future are liked, too :).**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Lily.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX **

"So, what time was it when he approached you too? What was he wearing?" Amber asked in a tensed tone.

Caitlin clinched her teeth together. They had been spending the past half hour making up answers to Amber's constant questioning. They had expected Mr. McIntyre to come running out soon after he left for the bathroom. What was taking him so long?

"It was, uh, about, uh, sevenish?" Nikki stuttered.

"So he goes out at night, doesn't he?" Amber remarked with bitterness traced into her voice. "Is he too afraid to show his face during the day? Huh?!"

Nikki leaned towards Caitlin and cupped her hand around her ear. "What is taking him so long? I thought Jonesy was going to close the bathrooms down so we would be out of here!"

"Maybe he went to the place next door?" Caitlin replied.

"Yeah right! We would have seen him leave!"

After what seemed like forever, an angry Mr. McIntyre came storming from the restrooms, looking perfectly relieved.

"Okay, who are you two?! You must have the wrong guy or _something_ because I have never seen you two before in my life!" he boomed.

Caitlin picked at her nail, and Nikki bit her thumb.

"We....uh....er..."

Mr. McIntyre sat down in the booth and studied the two girls carefully. Finally, it hit him.

"Wait a minute...I _do_ know you two!"

Amber glared at him. "You _do?_"

Mr. McIntyre sighed. "Relax, Amber. I know these girls because they're my daughter's friends! Katrina and Mickey?"

"It's Caitlin and Nikki..." Caitlin pointed out quietly.

"Okay, so what the hell are you two doing?! Why did you make some stupid story up just to sabotage our perfectly good date?! I don't even hardly know you two!"

Jonesy dashed up to the table, oblivious to Mr. McIntyre's screaming.

"Caitlin! Nikki! We've got a problem! I wasn't able to get the...bathrooms...to...close...heh." Jonesy slowed down as Mr. McIntyre eyed him.

"You! You're one of Lily's friends too!" He shouted. His face was beginning to turn red.

Amber put her head in her hand. A small headache was developing from all of the screaming.

"Thomas, what is going on here?"

Mr. McIntyre exhaled and turned to the teens. "Yeah, what _is_ going on here?!"

The three teens eyed each other nervously. They had no choice but to tell the truth.

"Listen, Mr. McIntyre, we personally didn't want to do this. It was Lily's idea. She was uncomfortable with you dating Chrissy's mom and was afraid that things would get serious so she asked us to come and sabotage the date. We were just trying to do a friend a favor. We're sorry." Nikki said, her voice trembling. Caitlin and Jonesy nodded in agreement.

"So this was all Lily's idea?" Mr. McIntyre asked, rather shocked.

"Well, she asked us to ruin the date, we came up with this whole whore thing..." Caitlin replied.

"I don't believe it..." Mr. McIntyre whispered to himself.

Amber grabbed his hand from across the table. "I think we need to go back to your place and sort everything out with everyone, what do you say?"

Mr. McIntyre stood up. "That's a great idea. Come on, let's go!"

The two adults ran out of the restaurant without further word.

"Wait, what about the check?!" Jonesy shouted to the door. He turned around and noticed his boss standing behind him, angrily.

"I think your total earnings so far should cover it..."

Jonesy smiled and leaned down. "Mr. Long...Hi....You didn't happen to hear all of that, did you?"

Mr. Long nodded angrily.

"Oh....well....er..."

"Like I said, your earnings so far will cover it all. Oh, and YOU'RE FIRED!" Mr. Long screamed.

"I don't even get paid?" Jonesy replied sheepishly. Mr. Long glared at him.

"I'll take that as a no..."

Nikki and Caitlin grabbed Jonesy's arms and led him towards the exit.

"Come on, we have to go and warn Lily before Mr. McIntyre gets there!" Caitlin shouted.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Jen and Wyatt slowly pulled away from the kiss. Mixed feelings of shock, surprise, and bliss filled the air.

Several long moments of awkward silence passed.

Finally, Wyatt got the nerve to speak.

"Did we just..."

Jen opened her mouth, as if she was going to say something, but stopped.

Out of habit, Wyatt wrapped his arm around Jen, who was still in shock.

"Jen? Hello? Are you okay?" Wyatt asked.

"I..." She finally managed to spit out.

Wyatt slapped his forehead. "What? Was it horrible? Did I have bad breath or something? I shouldn't have eaten those garlic puffs..."

"No, it wasn't bad at all...I sort of...liked it..." Jen muttered.

"I don't know what came over me, I guess I was just feeling the moment and....wait...you liked it?"

Jen nodded shyly.

"Really?"

"It might sound cheesy but...yeah...there was this certain spark that... I have never felt before..." Jen blushed. "I must sound really stupid."

"No...you don't sound stupid at all! I...felt it too..."

"You did?"

"Yeah..."

More awkward silence passed between the two. Even with the chilly air around them they both felt uncomfortably hot.

They gazed at the stars as thoughts rushed through their minds.

_Wyatt? I just kissed Wyatt? He is kind of cute...and really sweet...but...Wyatt? I never imagined us as more than friends, but maybe it could work...No, but he'd never go for it. Come to think of it, I was pretty much the one who initiated the kiss. He's probably totally freaked out right now._

Jen sighed and built up the nerve to look Wyatt in the eye. "So..."

"So..."

Jen sighed. They couldn't keep acting like this, could they?

"Okay, enough of this!" Jen finally shouted. "We can't just sit here awkwardly and avoid the topic, so I'm going to come right out and say it. Do you like me or not?!"

Wyatt looked taken aback from Jen's sudden outburst.

"I...I guess I sort of do...Do you like me?"

Jen exhaled as the adrenaline escaped her. "I guess I do, too..."

Wyatt smiled. "Really?"

"Well, yeah! What's not to like? You're funny, sweet, sensitive...any girl would be lucky to have you!"

Wyatt leaned over and kissed Jen on the forehead. "I guess this means you're the lucky girl."

Jen giggled and hugged Wyatt. "Does this mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend now?"

"I don't know...do you want to be?"

"Yes!" Jen stopped herself, noticing she sounded desperate. "I mean, sure."

Wyatt chuckled. "I guess it's official then. How does Saturday night sound for our first date?"

Jen grinned and tightened her grip. "Sounds perfect."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The clones sauntered through Lily's front door, licking frozen yogurt from a cone and holding stalks of celery in the other hand, giggling.

"That was, like, _so_ much fun, guys!" Jude beamed, attempting to eat his yogurt like the other girls, taking small licks.

"Oh I know right? And I just _love_ the celery from Veggies Galore! It's got a certain water-y taste that's _so_ different from the other celery I've had recently!" Kirsten mused.

"_And_ it's, like, soooo low cal!" Kristen added in.

Chrissy leaned in between Lily and Jason, who were still on the couch, staring at each other. "I see the two lovebirds haven't moved one inch since we left!"

Lily glanced up at Chrissy. "You guys left? Where did you go?"

Chrissy smirked and folded her arms. "We took your car and went to Veggies Galore and Say Moo. It was a lot of fun!"

Lily's eyes widened in anger. "You guys took my car without asking?!" Her anger turned to confusion as she eyed Jude, who was still donning the wig and outfit. "Uh...what happened to Jude?"

Kirsten hugged Jude's waste. "Actually, it's Judith now!"

Jude lifted his mouth. His nose and lips were covered in frozen yogurt. "Judy for short!"

"Okay, uh, _Judy_...now explain to me why you took my car without asking! You guys could have wrecked it!"

Chrissy waved her hand through the air while simultaneously tossing Lily's keys back onto the counter. "Like we could have gotten your attention in the state you were in! You're going lovesick over Jason!"

Lily's cheeks began to burn. "I am not!"

Chrissy lowered her eyes. "And how come you didn't notice us leaving?"

Lily sighed and leaned back in defeat.

"If it makes you feel better, we got you a celery stalk!" Kirsten beamed, tossing Lily a celery stalk.

Lily examined it and twisted her face up. "Uh...thanks...?"

Mr. McIntyre came barging in through the front door, his face a raging red. Everyone in the room fell back from fright, except for Judy and Brandon, who were oblivious, as usual.

"LILY! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF ALL OF THIS?!"

Amber came running in behind him.

"Thomas, let's try and be calm. How about we all just sit down and share how we truly feel."

Mr. McIntyre took a deep breath, the red beginning to fade from his face.

Lily exhaled and began to shake a bit. Obviously, whatever Caitlin, Nikki, and Jonesy had attempted didn't go too well.

Mr. McIntyre moved his gaze over to Judy, who was still licked her frozen yogurt.

Mr. McIntyre put a finger up, pointing to Judy. "Weren't you a guy when we left?"

Judy looked up and waved her hand through the air. "Oh puh-_lease! _I'm soooo over that phase!"

"O...kay...that's not the point. How could you pull something like this, Lily?!"

"I..."

Jonesy came running in from the already open door, Caitlin and Nikki trudging behind.

"Lily! Your dad figured out what was going on! Hurry and..." Jonesy stopped and noticed Judy licking her frozen yogurt.

"Jude? Dude, what happened to you?!"

Judy looked up from her yogurt. "It's _Judy_. Like, duh!"

Mr. McIntyre cut off their conversation. "What is going on here?! Does somebody want to tell me the full story?"

Lily groaned and stood up, beckoning her dad to follow her into the spare bedroom nearby. Mr. McIntyre poked his head out of the door.

"Give us just a second, okay?"

Lily flopped onto the bed and let out something between a sigh and a moan.

"Lily, what is going on? Why did you do this? You know how much I like Amber! What possibly gave you the idea to go and ruin our date like that? This is a new low for you! I always expected better from you, Lily. I can't believe it!"

Lily lifted herself into a sitting position. "Look, I'm really sorry, Dad! It's just..."

"What?!"

"I was just afraid, okay? I mean, I'm still getting used to this divorce thing...I didn't want to have to learn to get used to having siblings, too! Especially ones like _that_! I can barely stand Chrissy at work! I was scared that things were going to get serious..." Tears began to form in the corner of Lily's eyes.

Mr. McIntyre's face softened. He even let out a small chuckle. "Lily, why didn't you just tell me that? I wouldn't have gone on the date with her if I had known you were uncomfortable with it! I would never want to do anything like that to you. And who said things were serious? This was just a first date!"

Lily giggled and wiped the tear from the corner of her eye. "I'm really sorry, Dad. You have no idea..."

"I'll just be sure to ask you before I go on any dates in the future. So I'm guessing you're not okay with Amber? I'll go talk to her..."

Lily froze. Suddenly, flashbacks passed before her eyes. All of the times her dad had sacrificed little things for her happiness. All of the times he pulled strings together just to make sure she was okay. Didn't she owe him at least one sacrifice in return?

"No, Dad, don't let me get in the way of you and Amber. I was just being selfish. I can put up with Chrissy if it means you'll be happy."

Mr. McIntyre's face lit up. "Are you sure?"

Lily smiled. "Positive."

The two stepped out of the room, where everybody had been waiting not-so-patiently for news on what had happened.

"Listen, Amber, I'm really sorry for ruining you guy's night tonight." Lily stated.

"Do you think we could try this again another night, maybe?" Thomas asked.

Amber giggled. "As long as they promise not to interject again."

"Promise!" Caitlin, Nikki, and Jonesy shouted, seemingly simultaneously.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"You and Jen are....dating?!" Caitlin exclaimed in shock, smashing her elbows against the table. The teens were gathered around their usual table, sharing the weekend's events with each other.

"Yeah, really!" Jonesy agreed, leaning forward. "You two never seemed like you would go together! Jen is all bossy, and Wyatt's all cowardly...it just doesn't work!"

"Why are you guys so surprised?" Jen chuckled, wrapping her arm around Wyatt. "It wasn't like this when Jonesy and Nikki began dating!"

"No, but you guys _did_ attempt to ruin everything, which is way worse!" Nikki rolled her eyes and picked at her nails.

"I guess that's true..." Caitlin sighed.

"Did you seriously turn into a clone, Jude?" Wyatt asked.

Jude looked up from picking through his belly button, his usual activity at these "gang meetings."

"What? It was fun!"

"He was like, fully decked out! Stuffed bra and everything...he actually looked like a legit girl!" Jonesy threw in, widening his eyes.

"Dude..."

Jude exhaled. "You guys can't be so judgmental until you try it! It's really fun!"

"No thanks, dude!"

Caitlin lifted her head from the table. "So wait. Jen and Wyatt are dating, Jonesy and Nikki are dating, and Lily is dating that one guy...that means I'm stuck with...JUDE!" Caitlin smashed her head into the table and began crying.

Jude pushed his chair back. "We're dating?! How come I didn't know, brah?"

Caitlin lifted her head once more. "Eww, no! I mean, no offense. You're just not my type."

Jude chucked his belly button lint to the floor. "None taken, brah. None taken."

The group of teens laughed at the thought of the two being an item. Everything had seemed back to normal.

Well, almost.

"Hey, Jude, want to come with us to get frozen yogurt again?" The clones shouted as they approached the table.

Jude waved his hand through the air. "Like, DUH! See you guys later!"

Then again, being weird _was_ typically Jude.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Ewww bad ending, I know. I couldn't come up with a good end line. Sorry D:**


End file.
